Dark and Light  Cascade's Story
by Prowl-and-Jazz-fan
Summary: The story of OC Cascade from the fic: "Dark and Light". I guess you could call this a one-shot..? Made by my friend Tophthetomboy from deviantart, posted here with her permission.


When Cascade was a young sparkling, she got taken away by Decepticons. There, she was taken to a camp where she was trained to become a fighter for the Decepticons. It was a heavely guarded camp and was impossible for her and other Autobots who were taken away to escape.

For stellar cycles, she was trapped unable to get out, with no chances to escape. She was also part of an experiment to transfer weapons and powers from one bot to another. The experiment turned out successful. This upgrade gave her a new weapon, a cannon. Before, she only had energy blades.

Besides all the pain and torture and the lack of energon staying in the camp, she grew more powerful everyday faster than any other person in the camp. Cascade was always on the lookout for times to escape from the guards, but was too nervous to even try to slag the guards when the time was right.

One day, all the guards left their stations for a small meeting, except for the weakest guard (though, he was still pretty powerful). Cascade knew this chance wouldn't ever happen again, but she just couldn't do it. What if something went wrong? She knew people have tried to escape and what would happen if they got caught.

Then, an unknown black and gold bot went up to her and whispered, "I know, you know, that we can bust out of here. We can do it together." Cascade got a little more confident. She thought for a bit and looked left and right a few times then said, "Let's do this." She has been waiting for this moment for many stellar cycles, she can't give this up. Other bots overheard what they both said, but by their faces they were scared and unsure what was going to happen next.

As they approached near the exit, the guard was not paying attention. Then Cascade realized that they needed a key to get out. Only the guards had them. The black and gold bot then said, "Oh, I forgot to give you something." then got out a key and gave it to Cascade. "Where did you get this?" Cascade said. "Shhh! Not too loud. He'll hear you!"

Other bots started to pay more attention to what they were doing and the guard got distracted and told them to look away. "Anyways, I got the key from a guard that dropped it stellar cycles ago, I knew I would need it one day so I kept it all along." said the black and gold bot. "Lets get this over with okay? Just do what I say and follow me!" said the bot very quickly.

Then, the bot disappeared. Cascade got confused and looked around. In a second, the bot appeared right above the guard and tackled him down. "Go go go! USE THE KEY!"said the bot, holding the guard down. Cascade quickly came to the door and unlocked it. All the other bots then noticed the door opened and cheered. They all transformed and drove out the door. The black and gold bot managed to get a hold of the guard's stasis cuffs and cuffed the guard.

From above, another guard who just came out saw all the bots escaping and sounded the alarm. The black and gold bot then said, "I will stay here and make sure all the other bots get out before they get slagged by the other guards! Go NOW!" Cascade nodded quickly but then said, "but wait, who are YOU and how did you do that TELEPORTING trick?" The black and gold bot yelled "There's no time! Hurry! Just go!" As soon as she heard the guards approaching down she sped out of the camp and never saw it again, and the black and yellow bot.

As Cascade got older, she began to become more powerful. She even changed her look a bit. She also decided to begin a new life in Iacon, trying to clear her memories of all the torture and pain from the camp. To make use of what she learned from stellar cycles back, she decided to train to join the Elite Guard. Of course, she had to go to another camp for training, but it won't be as bad as the decepticon camp, she hoped.

When she finally got accepted to start training she was very excited and drove very fast to the camp. Just when she was about to reach the camp, she saw a white flash and felt pain. In a few seconds, she realized she crashed to the ground. She looked around and noticed another Autobot was lying down on the ground. She groaned and said, "W-What happened?" The other bot got up and said, "YOU JUST CRASHED INTO ME.. YOU SCRAP HEA-" She paused and stared for a few moments. Cascade got confused. Why was this black and gold bot looking so strangely at her.

"I know who you are!" the black and gold bot said. "I.. I don't even think I know you," said Cascade backing away. "I think I should get going now.." "NO wait! Don't you remember me?" said the black and yellow bot. "No, I've never met you before.. I should go now." said Cascade, transforming. "Well, I never got your real name, but I know that you're Number 265."

Cascade stopped instead of driving away. She remembered that number.. that... was her name.. back at the Decepticon camp! "How do you know that?" Cascade asked. "I helped you get out of that waste dump. Don't you remember?" said the black and gold bot. Cascade then remembered. She WAS the bot who helped herself and everyone else get out. She always wondered if she made it out of that place alive. She was amazed that she was able to get away from all the guards.

"I remember you, you saved everyone's lives back at that Decepticon camp!" Cascade said. "You.. look very different. I guess that's why I couldn't recognize you." said Cascade. "You look different too, I can't believe I even recognized you!" said the black and gold bot. "My name is Jetflare, what's yours?" said Jetflare. "Jetflare, nice.. My name is Cascade." They shook hands.

Then, Jetflare panicked and realized she be'll late meeting the sensei. "I have to go now for my training with the sensei." said Jetflare. "Oh, okay. Well I got to go to training to become part of the Elite Guard." Cascade said. "Wow, the Elite Guard is amazing! I hope you become part of it! I will remember you, Cascade. See you sometime soon!" said Jetflare, then she drove off.


End file.
